Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron016.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 4/8/97 5:42:49 PM From: RonDMoore <> It is broken down into decks, but I'm not sure how many there are. We've never really spelled it out on camera and everyone I ask around here seems to have a different answer. I've been told the actual number is somewhere in "The Making of Deep Space Nine." <> I think so. <> Brace yourself, Brunt is one of our favorite characters. <> We did want a light episode 25, but there will be darker elements of this story too. <> I think we'll hear more about it next season. <> The only candidate among that group that has any real support around here is the Tholian race. I'd like to see them again and maybe we'll do one next year. <> Georgia Brown played Worf's mother and she did pass away within the last year or so. I think we'll deal with this next year as well. <> She was an interesting character, but her last appearance was so long ago (seventh season TNG) that I don't think we'll ever bring her back again unless we were just bowled over by a great story that centered around Ro. <> Not this time. They're after a real one. <> You do not need to be a member in order to hire an agent accredited with the Guild. Agent fees are 10% of any fees you receive for "writing services" which includes both employment and actual writing. BEWARE of any agent who asks you for a "reading fee" before they'll read your script or any "xeroxing fees" or "office overhead" fees. An agent gets 10% of a SALE, period. If they're hitting you up for other money, take your business elsewhere. You have a MUCH better chance of getting your material read through an agent. In fact, Trek is one of the only shops in town that will read unagented material; everyone else will send back your script unread. Get the agent list from the WGA and you'll see that agents open to new writers are specifically identified. Start with "A" and send them your script until you find someone who'll represent you. And if that doesn't work, write another script and start again. ---------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 4/8/97 6:00:07 PM From: RonDMoore <> Depending on the experience level of the writer, s/he will be asked to write at least the story and maybe the teleplay. A first-timer will probably only get the story unless they do an outstanding job with the story and we've judged their spec script work to be exceptional. Sometimes we will also just buy a premise from a writer, which is just a notion, an idea for a story -- someone is suspended in a transporter beam for 75 years, for example. Pitch sessions take place in person here at Paramount, or over the phone. We do NOT accept pitches, story ideas, scripts, or anything else via e-mail. <> We're a very close bunch and we get along exceptionally well. We spend many, many lunch hours together and that's sort of our time to work and play -- we're a bunch of foodies at this point. The occasional practical joke makes its way around the halls -- we once hid tiny alarm clocks throughout Rene's office, in his car, and even in his apartment, which were all set to go off at random times over a 24 hour period. If you knew Rene, you'd know that he's always "hearing" odd noises and is notorious for walking around his office "adjusting" things that are rattling or humming too loudly for him, so 24 hours of muffled alarm clock bells was nearly enough to send him over the edge. << It's Q's throne. It's Data's head. It's Picard's borg headpiece or arm. Am I getting warm?>> This is as far as I'll go: there are six of them. <> Yes. Kirk evidently marketed this game after he brought the original Enterprise home. Moore, Ronald D.